


Spaghetti Night

by FunkyWashingMachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alien Cultural Differences, Angst, Bittersweet, Bonding, Card Games, Cute, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Love, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, War, spoilers matt and rolo are enormous mamas boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyWashingMachine/pseuds/FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: Rolo's gang is invited to the Holts' for dinner





	Spaghetti Night

            The knock was a bit harder than most humans would have done.

            “They’re here!” Pidge said.  “Somebody get the door!”

            Her parents went to go get it.  It was Nyma and Rolo, and Beezer beside them.

            “Hello,” Colleen smiled at them.  “Please come in!”

            Rolo bowed and took her hand.

            “Not without your customary greeting for the lady of the house.”

            He kissed her on the hand before ducking the threshold.

            “See, we researched this before we came here.”

            Colleen and Sam smiled briefly to each other.

            “Good to see you again, Mrs. Holt,” Nyma said, kissing her on the hand and heading in.

            “Well I must say, I’m honored,” Colleen laughed.

            Beezer took her hand and brought it to his face.

            * _beep*_

            “Hey,” Pidge fought for some space at the door.  “Don’t _I_ get a hello like that?”

            Beezer stopped to beep on her hand.

            Matt laughed.

            “Yeah, you gotta watch out for that Beezer.  He’s such a ladykiller.”

            “Oh, Beezer doesn’t kill THAT many ladies,” Nyma said.  “Only when he has to, and usually with our help.”

            “Not even,” Rolo said.  “There’s a difference between a female aggressor and a LADY.  A LADY is somebody like Mrs. Holt.  You don’t KILL a lady.  Least not in OUR line of work.”

            “Well, I’m duly flattered,” Colleen said.  “Supper’s almost ready, why don’t you all sit down?”

            They started down the hallway.  Rolo stopped at a picture on the wall.

            “Oh man, who’s THIS little tib?  Matt, is this YOU?”

            “Uh, NO that’s not me,” Matt said quickly.

            “What is that, the frosting one?” Pidge said.  “Yeah, that’s definitely him.”

            “Aww, you were so cute!” Nyma cooed, stopping traffic in the hall.

            “What, I’m not cute NOW?”

            “Nope,” Pidge elbowed him.

            “Don’t listen to them, champ,” Rolo put an arm over Matt.  “You know we love you.”

            “Yeah, thanks.”

            They gathered around the table.

            “Man it’s just… really weird that you guys are in our house,” Pidge said as they pulled out the chairs.  “Can Beezer sit next to me?”

            Nyma looked perplexed.

            “You know he doesn’t really need to… eat, right?”

            “Of course I know that.  It’s a SOCIAL thing.”

            Rolo laughed.

            “Glad to hear that.  We were kinda wondering why you invited him.”

            “Are you kidding?  Beezer’s my favorite!”

            “Oh, ouch,” Nyma grinned at Rolo.

            “Fuck,” Pidge said.  “I’m sorry.”

            “Nah, it’s fine, kid,” Nyma waved.  “Everyone knows Beezer’s the best one of us.  Isn’t that right, Beez?”

            Beezer chirped and bopped up and down.

            Sam and Colleen came out with the dishes.

            “So, what do you guys think of Earth food so far?” Matt said to Rolo and Nyma.

            “It’s good when it’s hot,” said Rolo.

            “Well, you’re in luck,” Colleen set a plate in front of him.  “It’s hot.”

            “You didn’t have to do that just for us,” Rolo said.  “What do you call this stuff?”

            “Pasta,” said Colleen.

            “No way,” he said.  “I knew a girl named Pasta way back when.”

            “You know, so did I,” said Sam.  “Maybe it was the same one.”

            “Probably not, she’s way past dead.”

            Beezer picked up a fork and made little clinks with tines.

            “Sorry that we don’t have any meatballs to go with it,” Colleen said.  “Meat’s a little hard to come by these days.”

            “Oh yeah, we understand,” Rolo said.  “Course, we’ve heard a lot about your meatballs.”

            Sam and Colleen took their places at the table.  Matt came out with a bottle of wine.

            “How old are you again?” he asked Pidge.

            “Oh come on, you’ve got to be kidding.”

            “No seriously, I forget, how old are you?”

            “It’s fine, Matt,” Colleen waved.

            Matt poured the wine.

            “What are we toasting tonight?”

            “Friends,” Rolo picked up his glass.  “Those with us and those not.”

            Matt joined them at the table.  Everyone raised their glass.

            “To friends.”

            “Okay, yeah, that’s kind of nasty,” Pidge said, putting down her drink.

            “Great, I’ll finish it,” Nyma took the glass and added it to her own.  “And Beezer’s, too.”

            Beezer held his glass away defensively.

            “Come on, Beez, what do you even want that for?”

            He balanced it on top of his head.

            “Well,” Colleen chuckled.  “That’s certainly quite a talent.”

            “It’s mine when you’re done with it, Beezer,” Nyma said.

            Beezer beeped at her.

            “So,” Rolo said.  “How do you actually… eat something that’s shaped this way?”

            “Creatively,” Nyma snorted, picking up a noodle with her fingers.  “Don’t you guys have any sporks?”

            “We’re not gonna be offended if you cut the noodles,” Pidge said, twirling her spaghetti.

            “But I’LL be offended if Matt can do something I can’t,” Nyma smirked at him.

            Rolo sighed.

            “Can you even TRY to be nice while we’re at their house?” he said.

            “It’s okay,” Matt picked up his glass.  “I’m used to it.”

            “Yeah, I bet,” Pidge grinned at Nyma.  “SOMEBODY has to make fun of you when I’m not around.”

            Rolo looked between Pidge and Matt.

            “HOW are you guys even related?”

            The two of them burst out laughing.

            “We might have a spork somewhere if you need it,” Sam said to Rolo.  “I can at least get you a spoon.”

            “Nah, I’ll manage,” Rolo stabbed at a noodle.  “Why break the cultural immersion?”

            “Nyma?” Colleen said.

            “Yeah, same, it’s a pride thing at this point.”

            “You see what I’ve had to put up with?” Matt said.

            “He’s such a sport,” Rolo ruffled Matt’s hair.  “You know, if it wasn’t for Beezer, he’d be our favorite.”

            Matt scoffed.  “Yeah, that’s a bit of an unwinnable contest.”

            Beezer finished folding his napkin into a hat and gave it to Pidge.

            “Well, you’d better watch out,” she said as she took it.  “I might get him to replace you.”

            “Settle down, kids,” Sam chuckled.  “There’s plenty of room at the table.”

            “Yeah, for short little guys like HIM maybe,” Rolo nudged Matt.

            “You know, I didn’t have to give you any wine,” Matt said.

            “Yeah, you TELL him, kid,” Nyma reached behind Pidge and took the glass off Beezer’s head.  His ears drooped with a sad little hum.  “So, is this what you guys ALWAYS do?”

            “Which part?” Pidge asked.

            “You know, sitting at a table and eating hot food.”

            “Usually,” Pidge said.  “Well, when things are NORMAL, anyway.”

            “Heh,” Rolo scoffed.  “Nice to have a ‘normal’ to start from.”

            Beezer chirped a couple of times.

            “Beezer thinks it’s a nice custom,” Rolo said.  “He thinks it’s cute to treat eating like something special.”

            “Well, it IS pretty special when you can’t do it,” Nyma said.

            “You know what I mean.”

            “Well,” Colleen nodded, “I’m glad that we have Beezer’s approval.”

            “Yeah,” Rolo said.  “It’s all that really matters, isn’t it?”

            Beezer made a happy-sounding trill.

            “So wait,” Pidge said.  “What DOESN’T Beezer like?”

            Beezer waved his arms at her, buzzing madly.

            “Square buttons,” Rolo said without looking up.  “You know, this stuff’s pretty good when you can actually eat it.”

            “Oh, you’ve gotten it to work?” Nyma said.  “Mine just doesn’t wanna go.”

            She elbowed Colleen’s roll onto the floor in the fight with her spaghetti.

            “Oh.  Sorry, Mrs. Holt.”

            “It’s all right, Nyma,” Colleen said.

            She brushed off the roll and set it back on her plate.

 

            “Why don’t you all play cards while I get the dishes?” Colleen said.

            “By YOURSELF?” Rolo started.  “No way, I’m going with you.”

            “It’s fine, you don’t have to,” she said.

            “Please,” Rolo got up.  “How could I let you do that alone?”

            Nyma scoffed.

            “You softie.  You’d be so dead without me.”

            “Yeah, probably.”

            Beezer beeped a series of blips.  Nyma grimaced at him.

            “I don’t need your snark right now.”

            “Why?” Pidge asked.  “What’d he say?”

            Rolo chuckled.

            “Nothing he would ever say about YOU, don’t worry.”

           

            “So, where do you keep the dish soap?” Rolo asked.

            “It’s in the cupboard under the sink.”

            “Thanks.”

            “Oh, thank YOU,” said Colleen.  “It’s very sweet of you to help.”

            “For real?” Rolo said.  “I’m not the sweet one here, I’ve heard all the legends of Mrs. Holt.”

            Colleen laughed.

            “So, there’s legends now?”

            “Oh yeah,” Rolo rummaged through the cupboard.  “Mrs. Holt who’s the best at tucking you in, Mrs. Holt who stares down the bad kids until they stop bullying you, Mrs. Holt who gets you a cup of whatever when you have a bad dream.  Is this the dish soap?”

            “That’s a floor cleaner.”

            “Oh.  Guess I better let you find the stuff.”

            Colleen took out the dish soap.

            “Wouldnta guessed that one,” Rolo said.  “What’s the stuff you bring somebody when they have a nightmare?”

            “Well, it depends on whose nightmare it is,” Colleen said.  “Matt probably told you it was cocoa.”

            “Yeah, that sounds right.  What’s cocoa?”

            “I can make you a cup while we’re doing the dishes.”

            She started the cocoa while Rolo filled the sink.

 

            “All right,” Pidge said.  “So the object of the game is to be the first one to run out of cards.  Each round you play a card that matches the suit or the number of the last one.  Eights are wild.”

            “Is this the kind of card game where you take off your clothes?” Nyma asked.

            “Jeez,” Pidge said.  “What the heck have YOU guys been playing?”

            “NOTHING,” Matt said.

            “He’s just mad that he’s bad at it,” Nyma leaned back in her chair.

            “No, I’m just mad that you CHEAT.”

            “You could have opted out at any time.  Or cheated back.”

            “You know, some of us have morals.”

            “And some of us win at card games.”

            “Yeah, you know what?” Matt said.  “I have played cards with you _enough_ and I think I’m gonna sit this one out.”

            “Can’t win if you don’t play,” Nyma shrugged.

            “Anyway,” Pidge spread out the deck.  “Most of the cards are valued based on the number of figures, but there’s also the face cards, which have to be matched with their respective types.  Let’s see here… that one’s a queen… that’s a jack… and there’s a king.”

            Nyma picked up one of the cards.

            “You mean there’s a DIFFERENCE to these?  They all just look weird.”

            “I suppose we don’t have to use them,” Sam said.

            “Matt, take the face cards out of here,” Pidge pushed the cards at him.  “Since you’re an unbiased party.”

            “What makes you think I’m unbiased?” he said.

            “You’re right, I don’t know why I thought that.”

            “Probably because after I’m done here, you’re won’t be–”

            “Playing with a full deck, right,” Pidge finished.

            “How’d you know?”

            “Cause you’re a dork.”

            “Can’t argue that.”

            “Yeah,” Nyma scoffed.  “Neither can I.”  She turned to Sam.  “Mr. Holt, they’re not lying to me about the card values, are they?”

            “What the heck?” Pidge said.  “Why would we lie to you about that?”

            “Because I lied to your BROTHER about the Glepfinnian standard deck.”

            Matt gave her a look.

            “…that explains a lot.”

            “Come on, Matt,” Nyma kicked him under the table.  “It was hilarious, and now we all get to laugh about it.”

            Pidge smirked.

            “You know, they call that ‘hazing’ on this planet, and it’s illegal.”

            Nyma shrugged.

            “So’s gambling, but we do it anyway.”

            “Nymaaaa,” Matt whined.  “I’m trying to set a good example here.”

            “You’re friends with US, it’s too late for that.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Sam pushed his glasses up his nose.  “If we really thought you were a bad influence, we wouldn’t have invited you here.”

            Nyma crinkled the jack in her hand.

            “Gosh.  I don’t know what to say about that.  You’re way too nice, though.”

            Matt smiled at her.

            “Told you you’d like him.”

 

            “Is this one too delicate for the scour side?” Rolo asked.

            “No, all of the others are fine,” said Colleen.

            “You’d never see stuff this breakable out in space,” Rolo said.  “Not for everyday use, anyway.”

            “It didn’t all survive the occupation.”

            “Yeah, I bet.”

            Rolo scrubbed the pan a little harder.

            “You know, that kid of yours is something else,” he said.  “You don’t meet a lot of people out there who take a free universe as a given.  Occupation’s just… how things ARE out there.  But then here’s this scrawny little guy who fights like some promise got _broken_.  Weird kid, I liked him right away.  You got a tougher sponge for this?”

            “Try the steel wool.”

            Rolo picked up the steel wool.

            “I guess it’s a whole different way to be hurt, if you started with something to lose.  Sorry if I’m rambling.”

            “It’s all right, I’m listening.”

            “You really are everything he said you were,” Rolo said.  “Thanks for dinner.”

            “It’s been lovely having you here.”

            “Do you really mean that?”

            “Of course I do.”

            “Right,” Rolo rubbed his face on his shoulder.  “Thanks.”

 

            Pidge flipped the first card.

            “All right, we’re starting with the six of hearts.”

            “Hang on,” Nyma said behind her cards.  “I’m still counting dots.”

            “Would you rather we make the aces wild?” Sam asked.

            “Which ones were those again?” Nyma said.  “The ones?”

            “Yes, the ones.”

            “Yeah, that sounds easier.”

            Beezer made an agitated noise.

            “Sorry, Beezer,” Pidge said.  “I know it sucks to be patient for people with fleshy brains.”

            “Nah,” Nyma said.  “He’s just mad that his strategy is ruined.”

            “Aw, what,” Matt said to Beezer, “You got all the eights?”

            Beezer tucked his cards closer to his housing, making little robot grumbles.

            “Cheer up, Beez,” Nyma said.  “There’s nothing riding on this one.”

 

            “Kinda neat how bubbly the soap gets,” Rolo said.  “It just stays like that?”

            “For a while,” said Colleen.  “What do you usually use?”

            “Well honestly I don’t spend a lot of time washing dishes.  Or using dishes.  You know how it is.”

            “Yes,” said Colleen.  “I do.”

            “I’m glad you made it through okay,” Rolo said.  “And the rest of your family, too.”

            “So am I,” said Colleen.

            “You must’ve really missed them, huh?”

            Her expression changed.

            “It was like I died.”

            “Yeah,” Rolo looked down into the water.  “I know how that is, too.”

            She touched him on the back.

            “What matters is that you kept fighting.”

            “Well… you too.”

            “But I didn’t,” said Colleen.  “Not the whole time.”

            “That’s not true,” Rolo said.  “I know because you’re HERE.”

            Colleen wiped her nose.

            “Do you know how that is, too?”

            “Yeah.  I do.”

            “I’ve never told them.”

            “And you don’t have to.  Not as long as you’re safe.”

            “It feels so dishonest.”

            “Do you WANT to tell them?”

            “They’d be so upset.”

            “But do you WANT to?”

            “I… don’t think I do.”

            “Then don’t,” Rolo said.  “They wouldn’t want you to stress out about it.  They just want you to be okay.”

            “It’s never going to be the same kind of okay.”

            “Yeah.  I know.”

            Rolo handed her a plate to dry.

            “You know too much for someone your age,” Colleen took the plate.

            Rolo shrugged.

            “It’s kept me alive.”  He pulled a fork out of the dishwater.  “But there’s stuff I didn’t know about, too,” he held the fork up to the light.  “Like hot cocoa, and breakable dishes, and sitting around a table to have dinner…”

            “Rolo?  Are you all right?”

            Rolo sniffed.

            “Yeah, I’m fine.”

            “Would you like a hug?”

            “You mean… the legendary Mrs. Holt kind of hug?  For real?”

            Colleen smiled.

            “For real.”

            He gingerly moved into her arms.  She held him softly, and he finally held her, too.

            “Don’t you worry,” she said.  “You know you’re always welcome here.”

 

            “Saw that, Nyma,” Matt said.

            “Saw what?”

            “That was TWO cards.”

            “What?  No way, that was just one.”

            “Oh yeah?” Matt reached for the last card.  There was a ten underneath it.  “What do you call THIS?”

            “Oh.  Musta gotten stuck.”

            “Yeah, I’m sure it did.”

            “Fine, criticize my card playing.  You know how many supplies it’s gotten us?”

            “I’m not sure I feel like thinking about that,” Matt got up from the table.  “I’m gonna go help with the dishes.”

            “Aww, come on, Matt,” Pidge whined.  “I want you to BE here when I finally beat Beezer.”

            “You won’t,” Nyma said.  “He remembers too much.”

            “I’m sure this game’ll still be going when I get back,” Matt said.  “It’s got all the smartest card-players I know, and the best cheater, too.”

            Nyma scowled.

            “Yeah, fuck you too, Matt.”

 

            There wasn’t a lot of activity when he got to the kitchen.

            “Anybody actually doing dishes in here?”

            “The dishes can wait,” Colleen said.

            “Hey, Matt,” Rolo let go of her.  “Did you know you have the best mom in the entire universe?”

            Matt smiled at the both of them.

            “Of course I knew that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this out before canon be all like ROLO'S DEAD god I hope he's not


End file.
